


【佐鸣子R18】小姐，我只想要你的身体

by TheGreatCircle



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCircle/pseuds/TheGreatCircle





	【佐鸣子R18】小姐，我只想要你的身体

深夜下班回家路上，鸣子一直在哼歌，虽然她心里略有怨气。鹿丸真是的，大家都在忙，就他一人坐柜台里装模作样地算账，哪有那么多账要算，当谁看不出来他就是在偷懒。真是懒鬼一只，以为是小老板就可以这样袖手旁观不成，哼。要是我的佐助肯定就不会这样了，他肯定一边嘴上埋怨我效率低，一边帮我把最脏最累的活都揽下来……想着想着，鸣子不知不觉就走到了自家楼下。小小的公寓楼在辛苦劳动后的黑夜里看起来格外亲切。  
鸣子蹦蹦跳跳地上了楼梯。她住的那层的走道灯坏了一段时间，感应失灵，一直不见人来修，可能周边住户也觉得无关紧要，负责人索性放手不管了。鸣子这几天夜路走多了，从一开始的略微恐惧变得处之泰然，对自己这点小小进步心里还挺得意。  
她在门口站定，拿出钥匙开门。黑暗中，只有她在手提包里翻找东西的声音清晰可闻。  
"Good evening，漩涡小姐。"  
听到这声音，鸣子一下子瞪大了眼睛。这是佐助，可他怎么这个点没打招呼就跑到自己家门口来，腔调跟用语还怪里怪气的？  
接着， 她翻找东西的小手被佐助紧紧扣住。  
"小姐，我女朋友最近上夜班，特别忙，我已经很久没见过她了。我今晚很饥渴呢，请你用你的身体来满足我吧。"  
佐助附在鸣子耳边，用气声说话调戏着她，一只手抓着她的手，另一只则抚摸着她的长发。  
鸣子心慌慌的。本能的自卫反应让她的心砰砰跳个不停，对佐助的好奇与期待却相反的让她整个身体都软了下来。佐助这是准备干什么呢，这个开场白，是准备玩月黑风高夜歹徒强奸无辜少女的role play吗？  
"别……我害怕……放开我……"鸣子只能挤出这既像求饶又像撒娇的话来。  
"乖乖地满足我，我就不会伤害你了。现在，开门，我们进屋去。"佐助松开她的手，从背后轻推了她一把。  
鸣子哆哆嗦嗦地打开门。屋内的黑暗比楼道里又深上了几分。  
“进去。"佐助推搡着鸣子，两个人跌跌撞撞地栽了进去。一进屋，他就立刻关上门，扯下鸣子的手提包扔到一边，又从自己身上掏出一个东西。鸣子瞪大眼盯着那玩意，看了半天也搞不清那到底是什么。佐助把那东西拿在手里，粗暴地把鸣子往自己这边拽。  
“这是要干什么呀？……"被佐助往怀里揽的鸣子故作害怕地挣扎着，假意要推开他往旁边跑，引得佐助动作越发粗暴起来，胳膊死死地环着她。  
“没什么，乖乖地献上小穴让我肏。”  
“呜呜我怕……不想对不起我男友……”  
佐助不禁笑了。鸣子被带动地入戏了，现在是教训她的好时机。  
“大晚上一个人回家的时候就应该想到会有这种事情发生……你男朋友肯定很担心的，结果你不小心就失身给别人了呢……”  
“呜呜呜别说了……饶了我吧……”  
“那可由不得你，今晚非肏得你站不稳为止。”说着，佐助拽起鸣子的小手，那东西“咔嚓”两声，就被套在了她的两边手腕上。原来是一对手铐。  
“呀——”鸣子娇呼起来。这下子她彻底丧失了反抗能力，只能听凭佐助摆布。  
佐助粗鲁地将她按在门背后，紧紧地用自己的身体覆盖住背对着自己的她，还把已经悄悄抬起头来的某个地方顶在鸣子丰满浑圆的pp上蹭来蹭去。  
“呜呜……放开我……”鸣子整个人被佐助用羞耻的姿势控制着，隔着薄薄的衣服，还能感觉到他粗粗的大棍子在她的pp跟腿间游走，一腔兽欲即将喷涌而出，心里早就陶醉地盼着佐助赶紧扒光自己的衣服，嘴上倒没忘了说被胁迫着侵犯的少女该说的台词。哼，辛苦上班一晚上，回家了还这么卖力地配合着坏蛋佐助被“强奸”，看他要请吃多少顿一乐拉面才好呢。  
“那怎么能行，我可等了你小半个晚上呢，小姐……”佐助下身在往前顶，火热的嘴唇在鸣子脸颊边上细碎地吻着，越来越高的体温驱散了鸣子走夜路带来的寒气。  
鸣子感到小穴里一阵又一阵酸暖，她开始分泌爱液了。佐助的大棍子在pp上流连忘返，那种痒痒的感觉，让她不禁想起有时佐助会亲她的pp作为前戏，接着就会开始后入……  
“过来。”佐助把鸣子的腰用力揽住，拐着她往客厅沙发那边挪。  
“你、你这是要干嘛…… ”鸣子的声音里一半是作为女性被自己的男人占有的满足感，一半是为了演戏特意伪装出来的恐惧。  
“喂你吃j8。”  
佐助把鸣子按得跪在沙发边上，自己则坐到沙发上拉开裤子拉链，已经完全勃起的棍子就这么跳了出来。  
“过来舔。”佐助抓着鸣子的后脑勺，迫使她的嘴唇朝自己的性器靠了过来。  
“唔唔、住手……” 鸣子故意摇头晃脑起来以躲避佐助的攻击，她知道这样半推半就最能引发男性的征服欲。果然，佐助加大了手上的力度。  
“呀——” 鸣子惊声喊了起来。佐助把棍子完全贴到了她脸上，那种性器官特有的气息与佐助的体味将她团团包裹起来，令她几欲眩晕。  
“上次吃你男朋友j8是什么时候？”佐助用棍子玩味一样蹭着鸣子的脸，还没忘了自己扮演着的是一个陌生强奸犯的角色。  
“别、别问……唔……”鸣子不禁心想，上次吃j8是什么时候呢，好像已经很久没有吃佐助j8了，今晚上要好好地吃一吃……  
“张嘴。”佐助蹭了好半天才把棍子朝着鸣子花蕾般娇嫩的小嘴里面用力一顶。  
“唔唔……”鸣子被迫吞下全根，窄小的口腔一下子被打开到极限，给她的呼吸造成了些许困难。她小心翼翼地调整了一下自己的位置，将棍子稍微吐出来一点，给自己的舌头争取到了一点自由活动的空间。  
“快舔……”佐助的手一直没放弃对鸣子后脑勺的控制，另一只却不老实地从她的领口侵入，向下摸到她的乳房，轻轻地揉捏起来。  
整个人跪在地上，双手被拷在身前，嘴里吃着佐助那硬硬的大棍子，丰满的胸在被他攻击……鸣子在脑海中想象起了自己的模样，越是想，小穴就越发酸，里面的水就流得越来越多，越来越快，要是佐助能用棍子插进小穴顶一顶，让她现在这幅羞耻的样子被人看到都可以……  
“不错嘛小姐、肯定平时没少给你男朋友舔吧……”佐助呼吸越来越粗重，鸣子正在用力吮吸，他的棍子顶端也分泌出了爱液。他可不想放过这个通过羞辱鸣子让她吸取教训的机会。  
“唔——”鸣子头发被佐助用力一拽，彻底与大棍子分了开来。  
“回答我的问题。”  
“我、我爱吃他的棍子、天天都想给他狠狠地肏……”  
“你今天晚上给我肏了，还有脸去见他吗？”  
“别说了……求你了……放了我吧……”鸣子特意在声音里带了点哭腔。男人一定会满足对他们撒娇求饶的女人的。  
“让你天天走夜路。站起来。”  
佐助松开手，让鸣子站起身来，接着在她的纤腰上一转一拉，鸣子就顺势坐到了他身上。  
“啊——”被晃到了的鸣子的小穴隔着内裤不偏不倚地擦上了佐助的棍子。  
“别动。”佐助将鸣子抱在怀里，制止了浑身乱扭的她。他一边吻着她的肩膀、脖子，左手钻进上衣里揉着她饱满的乳房，右手则探进了内裤里直奔小穴而去。  
“放开我、唔……”鸣子放浪地扭动着身体，声音软软糯糯的，完全就是撒娇。佐助的手指在小穴里进进出出的，真是的，为什么不赶紧开始肏呢，已经酸得快受不了了……  
佐助突然用力地在她肩膀上吸了一口。  
“哎呀你这是干嘛——”  
“给我马上要肏的女人留个印迹。沙发上趴好。”  
鸣子激动地扑到沙发上，自觉地摆成后入的姿势。佐助直接扯下她的内裤，粗粗的棍子在小穴边缘试探了几下，顺着汹涌而来的爱液潮流一下子深深地插了进去……

“大坏蛋佐助！这是在玩什么把戏的说！”  
高潮过后的鸣子顾不上呼吸还未平复， 甚至手铐都没被解开，立马开始冲着佐助发难。  
“没什么，给你个教训，走夜路没你想的那么安全。”  
“大坏蛋，居然还用手铐——”  
“手铐算什么，要是碰到的是真的坏人——”  
“哎呀反正你很讨厌的说。哼。”鸣子轻轻地踢了佐助一下。此时的她被佐助半抱在怀里，俩人都赤裸着下体。  
佐助凑过去亲了她一下。“明天开始每晚我去接你下班回家。吊车尾这么缺心眼的——”  
“混蛋佐助！谁缺心眼啦——”  
“反正我就要陪你下班回家。别问了。”  
“哼。” 鸣子嘴上气呼呼的，内心倒是被佐助的体贴所感动，欢欣得好像有无数个小精灵在她心里跳舞一样。  
“行了，赶紧洗澡，再去楼下拿行李。困死了。”  
“我的手铐怎么办的说？” 鸣子把被拷在一起的手举到佐助面前晃来晃去。  
“钥匙在楼下车里。等洗完澡，我再去楼下拿钥匙给你打开。”佐助伸手捏了捏她的小脸。  
“那我岂不是要等你洗完澡才能恢复自由？”  
“说到这个，我决定亲自给吊车尾洗澡……”  
”哎呀呀、佐助流氓、佐助大坏蛋……”  
“再坏你也让我肏了，而且还很乐意被肏，别忘了刚才你叫得多投入。”佐助语气还是那么沉着，态度还是那么泰然自若。他直接抱起撒娇一样扭动身子故作反抗的鸣子，朝浴室走了过去。鸣子紧紧地扶着他的胳膊，脸上挂着佐助看不到的猫样微笑，心里不禁思考起来，不知道佐助等会给她洗澡会不会又玩什么花样呢。


End file.
